Lilly Skates For You
by ChristinaMoon
Summary: Lilly has never been allowed to visit non family approved sites. This never bothered her, but one day she gets curious. A/N: Not sure where I'm taking this... of if I am. Review with thoughts please. :


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana (: If I did, lets just say it wouldn't be allowed on Disney Channel! xD

A/N: I used text language during chat scenes to make it more "real". If this is too bothersome, write me a note and I'll change it around! (:

**Chapter 1- The Wonderful WWW**

It's late, around two thirty in the morning, so no one in the house is wandering around or even conscious. Despite what my style and personality may suggest, I'm a bit of a goody-goody, so sneaking around is pretty new for me. Even though I'm inexperienced, I'm really good at keeping quiet when walking down to the living room. An electric jolt runs down my spine as the stair I'm putting weight on creaks under my bare foot. I quickly take my foot off the squeaky step and decide to skip it. I grab the hand rails and swing my weight forward gracefully gliding over the tattling stairs, landing in a perfect plie on the gray carpeted floor.

"Heh. Imagine that, I could have been a ballerina after all," I whisper to myself as I walk over and sit down on the large, black leather office chair in front of the family computer. After booting up the piece of junk I click on the picture of a frog beside the name "Lilly". After about five minutes the background, a bunch of Element symbols in multiple colors, pups up with only three icons: Internet Explorer, Microsoft Word, and an old PC game I use to play when I was little. I double click Internet Explorer and wait an eternity for the window to open. I don't get on the internet much since I'm really only allowed on when my mom is in the room monitoring the sites I visit. But now, my mom is safely tucked in bed, and I can do what I really want: talk to actual other people about my passion.

"G-O-O-G-L-E," I call out the letters as I type them. I continue this ritual until Google is frantically searching the web for "skateboard chatrooms". I click the first result taking me to a page that says "Log In" or "Sign Up". I click sign up and fill in the form. I tupe in "sk8ergrl" as my codename but find out its taken.

"Guess I'll have to get creative, " I say as I search my mind for a more original name. Ignoring the suggestion not to use my real name I use the name "LillySk8s4u". I eagerly look for the room I had found earlier. After flipping through about seven pages I spot the search bar and type in skate. I scroll down the new list.

"Roller skating, ice skating, ah," I exclaim as my eyes set on my destination.

_Welcome to Skateboard. Please read and abide by all rules associated with this chatroom._

_StreetSk8er: zero pales epically whncompared 2 blk labl!_

_Skatermike: idk, zero was my 1st brd, nd my fave_

_Jess8: 2 each their own_

_Lillys8s4u: Hello_

_Jess8: Hai!_

_Streetsk8er: yo_

_Skatermike: asl_

_Lillysk8s4u: huh?_

_Streets8er: noob_

_Jess8 would like to PM you. _

_Accept -------- Decline_

"What should I do… this guy might be trying to rape me or something… well…worth a try," I debate with myself before click "Accept".

_Jess8: Hey, just ignore those losers. You cant help being new! I'm Jess. Short for Jessica :P_

"Oh it's a girl, I feel SO much better now," I sigh in relief.

_Lillysk8s4u: I'm Lilly. Short for Lillian._

_Jess8: jsyk, that is just so you know, when someone sends asl they are asking for your age gender and state._

_Lillysk8s4u: so what does asl stand for exactly?_

_Jess8: oh haha age/sex/location to be techie about it ;)_

_Lillysk8s4u: oh I see! 15/female/California_

_Jess8: lol yea but peoples usually look more like this 14/f/nv_

_Lillysk8s4u: oh haha is that your real "asl"?_

_Jess8s: it sure is!!!_

_We spend the next few hours telling each other about ourselves and discussing skating._

_Lillys8s4u: omg its lk 4am!!! g2g!_

_Jess8: lol ur getting the hang of net lingo_

_Lillysk8s4u: :)_

I smile in real life. I had just made an awesome new friend! She is just like me, even though she is a bit younger. Why didn't anyone tell me how great the internet is!?


End file.
